A Rising Star
by DarkNatsuVLuffy
Summary: A new member joins Fairy tail, but this isn't your regular new guy in town story! Join Sora as he learns about magic and his dark past, duke it out with a lot of S-class mages and even train with... I'll leave it at that. Read to find out! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. OC included.


The pain was unbearable. As I woke up, I realized that I was on a marble floor. No, not a floor; a bridge. I tried to remember how I got here, but it only added to the pain. "Uuugh…" I groaned weakly. All I remembered was my name; Sora Kioru. I finally gathered enough strength to stand up and gather some info. I brushed off my tunic, and realized I was wearing medievhal mage clothes. "Hey, KID!" a stranger called out to me. I looked the direction where I heard him. He had short close cropped green hair, olive skin, and a heavily built body. "You must be new here." "I can't remember anything…" I moaned weakly. "Hmm… anyways, my name is Ichiro Katsuke."

"Can you show me around?" Grimacing, I followed him. "Sure, I'll take you my guild."

After a while of walking around the streets, we arrived at a **_HUGE_** building. It had curvatures around the edges and had a brown roof. The decorations all led to a symbol above the door to the guild. It looked like a bird with a spike for a tail. Ichiro raised his hand and shouted "OPEN!" A moss-green circle hovered in front of his hands, covered in runes. I jumped back, frightened. "HOLY FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT!?" "What! It's just magic…

ÐÑÐÑ

As we entered the guild, Fairy Tail, I saw many 'mages'. I still didn't believe in this whole magic thing. "So you're telling me you don't know what magic is Sora?" Ichiro chided. He called another guild mate over to examine my mind. Warren, the mage he called over, sighed. "Nothing; but, HE'S a mage!" A boy; about 18 slammed into the wall. His blackish-blue hair ruffled after he got up. "COME AT ME YOU SHITTY PYRO!" "SHUT UP STRIPPER FREAK!" A pink haired boy about the same age, leaped at the guy with the bluish black hair. They bashed heads and growled. "Natsu and Gray are at it again…" Warren sighed. _So the pinkhead is Natsu and bluish-black haired one is Gray, _I thought.

"Hey, do you wanna join our guild?" Ichiro said excitedly. "Yeah, but what do you do here? Plus I have no idea how to use magic _or _what kind I use." I got up as Ichiro was explaining that you take jobs and get money called jewel and you join a team. I wasn't really listening because I was watching Natsu and Gray fight. And then something came hurtling towards my face.

As the beer bottle smacked into my face, an armored, scarlet haired lady, supposedly named Great Erza the Scary Destroyer, Crushed natsu and gray _and _shoved them in the corner. She walked up to me. "Welcome, New Member; May I know your name?" She loomed over me with a look of intimidation and curiosity. "S-Sora" I replied weakly. "Well, Sora, come with me, we'll test your arcane skills. As we walked through the guild, Erza was explaining that you cannot learn magic; it comes straight from the being itself. People sweat-dropped nervously as Erza walked by. I guess people were really scared of her.

"So after this whole magic trial thing, can you tell me about this guild and this country?" I asked Erza. "Yes, and also after my chocolate cheesecake." She pulled out a cake about the size of a cabinet out of her armor pocket. "HOW?!" I screamed. I entered a stadium, full of people, screaming _Fight, Fight, Fight!_  
As my anxiety built up, I realized a semicircle of mages were already ready. "Uuh…" I croaked. Suddenly, my body filled with energy. It was like being struck by lightning(minus the pain of course) and it coursing through my body. "Light… SPIN!" I jumped up and light energy started to surge from my body. I spun along with it as I zoomed toward the nearest mage and roundhouse kicked him in the face. As I dropped to the ground, I stared at my hands, pondering my newfound power. But it was too late as I was washed over by a SHIT ton of flames. I tensed and the flames didn't hurt as much. Then, I realized my entire body was covered in scorch marks. I had to step up my game. I scanned my surroundings. I saw a purple haired boy charging up his fire attack along with 3 other mages getting out of the barracks.


End file.
